Conventionally, predominant condenser microphones are microphones in which components, such as a diaphragm, a fixed electrode, and the like separately manufactured by a mechanical processing or the like are incorporated, as disclosed in Patent Document 1. These microphones are called ECMs (Electret Condenser Microphones), and miniaturization thereof has been tackled. As a result, a product having a diameter of 6 mm and a thickness of 1 mm and a product having a diameter of 4 mm and a thickness of 1.5 mm, and the like have been on sale. However, an ECM of the type disclosed in Patent Document 1, which uses mechanically-processed components, encounters difficulty in miniaturization.
A processing technology applying a semiconductor integrated circuit fabrication method, which is different from the conventional mechanical processing, is called a MEMS technology or a micro machining technology and is effective in miniaturization of microphones. Under the circumstances, microphone manufacturing methods using the MEMS technology have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of manufacturing a microphone with no electret with the use of the MEMS technology.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 11-187494A    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2003-78981A